MAGICAL Series
by Hana Kanmuri
Summary: Hanya drabble yang berisi karena arah pikiran yang sungguh tak jelas, dan terciptalah fanfiction seperti ini. \(-.-)/ Sign, Hikari.
1. Magical Life

Hikari : fict pertama… fict pertama… FICT PERTAMAAA~!

Miku : Ada apa dengan orang ini?…

Yuki : Tidak mengerti dengan arah pikiran dia…

Hikari : *menangis*

Miku : loh, kamu kenapa? Kok nangis? *panik*

Hikari : hu.. hueeee! Aku gak sanggup waktu bikin fict ini apalagi waktu dibaca lagi *guling-guling*

Yuki : hah? Emang kena— hueee! Kenapa fict pertamamu seperti ini?!

Miku : aku semakin bingung dengan keadaannya… daripada bingung berkelanjutan, aku bacain _disclaimer_ nya deh…

 **Disclaimer : Semua** _ **character**_ **di dini bukan milik Hika-chan (padahal** _ **character**_ **VOCALOIDnya hanya ada dua -_-"). Hika-chan hanya memiliki cerita ini dan kenistaannya…**

Hikari : kejam sekali kau, Miku… kenapa kau menambahkan bagian 'nista' itu?

Miku : *cuek*

* * *

 **マジカル** **ライフ** **(MAGICAL LIFE)**

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship, Tragedy

Character : Hatsune Miku, Kaai Yuki

Warning : Jangan heran dengan gaya bahasa, jalan pikiran, dan apa yang ada direncanakan Hikari di semua ceritanya! Dan lagi, cerita ini ditulis saat Hika-chan lagi melankolis sekali(?)

NB : Cerita ber- _series_ (?)

 _Summary : Miku mendapat kabar mengenai sahabatnya, Yuki yang mengalami kecelakaan. Saat penyakit Miku kambuh, Yuki rela menggantikan posisi Miku yang nyawanya terancam melayang._

* * *

Di tengah derasnya hujan, langkah demi langkah tercipta. Melangkah menuju tempat yang dimaksud, tanpa menghiraukan kondisinya saat ini. Miku, itu sebutannya dari para orang di sini. Dia dengan tanpa melihat dirinya, melawan butiran-butiran air yang jatuh. Dia sedang sakit, sakit yang sudah lama dideritanya. Apa yang dia derita? Lemah jantung yang kemungkinan tak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Kini, dia nekad menerobos hujan, tanpa payung, hanya kaos lengan pendek, rok mencapai setengah betis, sepatu boot, dan jaket yang tidak tebal, hanya untuk ke rumah sakit. Dia 'tahu, akhir-akhir ini penyakitnya kambuh dan itu terjadi saat mendengar temannya kecelakaan, itu membuat penyakitnya kambuh kembali dan makin parah. Karena terburu-buru sampai melupakan payung yang seharusnya tengah melindunginya. Untunglah jarak rumahnya dan rumah sakit tidak jauh sehingga tak terlalu basah kuyub. Dengan langkah cepat, dia menuju kamar inap setelah bertanya. Dia amat khawatir bahkan sampai tak mempedulikan kondisinya. Sampai depan pintu kamar, dia menatap nama yang tertera di pintu ruang inap itu. "Yuki…", lirihnya. Dengan perlahan, dibukanya pintu itu, menampakkan seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah menutup matanya. Gadis yang tengah terbaring itu, Yuki, dikatakan tengah koma dan belum sadar juga. Air mata Miku tak dapat dibendung lagi. Dia menangis, melihat temannya terbaring lemah. Kecelakaan itu telah membuat temannya tersiksa, ah… Bukan hanya Yuki, Miku juga dengan penyakitnya yang kambuh lagi. Siapa sangka satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki, telah nyaris meninggalkan dirinya. Miku menghampiri ranjang pasien itu, menyentuh tangan Yuki, "dingin…", itu yang dirasakannya. "Agh!", Miku mengerang sembari menyentuh dadanya, penyakitnya makin parah. Kini hanya satu harapan yang dia ucapkan sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, diberikan kejaiban agar dia masih dapat hidup lebih lama lagi.

* * *

Perlahan, dia membuka matanya. Sangat berat. Dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan lemah. Serba putih, itu artinya dia sedang terbaring di ranjang pasien rumah sakit. Dia merasakan ada yang menggenggam tangannya dan menoleh di mana seseorang yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. "Yuki…", ucapnya dengan lemah. Ya, Yuki sudah sadar dan kini dia mendampingi Miku meski masih dengan kursi roda. Miku tersenyum pahit melihat temannya yang kini sedang ada di sisinya. Dia berharap jika dia tetap dapat melihat senyum Yuki meski dia 'tahu bahwa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Sebutir air mata jatuh dari wajah sedih Miku mengingat hal itu, karena dia yakin, tidak mungkin dia mati dengan melihat senyum Yuki. Satu persatu air matanya jatuh. Yuki mendengar tangis Miku, menoleh ke arah Miku. Yuki terkejut melihat Miku menangis. Satu yang dipikirkannya, kapan semua penderitaan Miku berakhir? Ya, Yuki 'tahu jika Miku tersiksa, tersiksa karena penyakit menahunnya yang tak kunjung sembuh. Dia 'tahu, hanya satu yang dapat menyelamatkan Miku, donor jantung. Tekadnya sudah bulat, Yuki akan memberikan jantungnya pada Miku meski nyawanya yang terancam. Yuki tersenyum pahit lalu merengkuh Miku.

* * *

Sudah 3 hari semenjak Miku giliran dirawat karena penyakitnya semakin parah. Yuki masih tetap dengan berada di kursi roda. Yuki sudah tak ingin melihat kesedihan Miku, ini saatnya Yuki berkorban hanya untuk Miku. Yuki mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen, menuliskan surat terakhirnya. Setelah itu, dengan susah payah, Yuki menuju ruang dokter dan mengonsultasikan kesehatan jantungnya. Awalnya dokter menolak saat Yuki mengatakan ingin memberikan jantungnya pada Miku karena nyawa Yuki akan tidak terselamatkan. Namun dengan segala cara, dia tetap memaksa dokter tersebut agar mau memberikan jantungnya pada Miku. Dan dengan pasrah, dokter itu menyetujuinya. Kini Yuki tengah terbaring di sebuah ruangan agak redup dengan Miku di sebelah kirinya yang sedikit jauh darinya. Yuki menutup matanya saat merasakan obat bius menjalar di tubuhnya, saatnya operasi dilakukan.

* * *

Satu hari setelah operasi berhasil. Miku membuka matanya, merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya. Dia merasa, lebih segar. Padahal tiap dia membuka matanya, dia akan merasakan jantungnya berdenyut sampai membuat Miku harus memejamkan kembali matanya rapat-rapat. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. "Seharusnya ada Yuki di sini…", batin Miku, namun ditepisnya karena dia berpikir jika Yuki perlu beristirahat. Dengan langkah gontai, dia menuju kamar Yuki. "Kosong?", lirih Miku, dia melihat kembali pintunya dan memang itu kamar Yuki. Saat dia ingin berbalik, dia melihat secarik kertas beserta amplop yang terletak di meja dekat ranjang itu. Dihampirinya kertas itu, membuka amplopnya, dan membaca surat yang tertulis di sana.

 _Dear, Miku._

 _Hai! Ini menjadi surat terakhirku selama hidupku dan ini hanya untukmu, Miku. Maafkan aku yang lancang sehingga tak memberitahumu. Aku sungguh tak tega melihat dirimu yang terus menangis, menahan sakitnya penyakit yang kau derita. Aku tak tega melihatmu terus-terusan mengukir senyum pahit dan kosong. Aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum kembali, senyum tulus yang selalu kuharapkan. Aku berharap setelah kau membaca ini, tetaplah tersenyum, senyuman yang menghangatkan. Jangan takut bila kau tersenyum tulus, karena aku juga akan tetap melihat senyumanmu, meski berada di tempat yang jauh sekalipun. Semoga kau bisa hidup normal layaknya orang lain setelah mendapat 'yang baru'. Semoga dengan 'itu', kau dapat membentuk sebuah keajaiban hidup milikmu sendiri. Maafkan aku, karena diriku, kau harus menahan penyakitmu saat kau mengetahuiku jika aku berada di rumah sakit. Jangan takut kesepian, carilah teman yang baik. Pasti mereka mau denganmu karena kau sudah sehat sepenuhnya. Tetaplah mengingatku meski kini aku hanya tinggal nama. Aku juga ingin kau selalu menyanyikan lagu yang pernah kau buat untukku. Semoga dengan jantung milikku, kau bisa beraktivitas layaknya gadis yang lain. Dan tolong terimalah jantung itu. Aku akan sangat kecewa padamu jika kau tidak mau menerimanya. Tolong jangan lupakan aku, ya. Terima kasih dan,… selamat tinggal, Miku._

 _Salam dari sahabatmu, Yuki._

Setelah membaca surat itu, Miku menangis. Dia menggenggam erat secarik kertas yang telah ditulis dengan huruf yang rapih oleh Yuki. Segera dia meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan heran. Dengan cepat, dia berlari menuju satu tempat di mana dia hanya akan dapat melihat nama temannya yang terukir dengan indahnya di sebuah batu nisan meski diri orang yang ingin ditemuinya sudah terkubur di sana. Miku jatuh terduduk setelah melihat pusara temannya. Tangisnya makin menjadi saat menyentuh batu nisan Yuki. Dia terus menangis, sambil menggenggam surat dari Yuki yang sengaja dibawanya. Sekilas, terlintas wajah Yuki yang tengah tersenyum lembut pada Miku dan itu membuat tangisnya makin pecah. Sesaat, dia juga mendengar suara Yuki seperti mengatakan sesuatu, dari surga.

 _Miku, aku mohon! Jangan menangis! Aku sangat tidak ingin melihatmu menangis, karena aku ingin melihat senyummu. Tolong, jangan menangis karena aku! Aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika kau terus seperti ini. Aku berjanji akan tetap di sisimu, menjagamu, meski kau tak menyadarinya. Jadi, tersenyumlah! Tersenyumlah padaku! Tersenyumlah untuk semua!_

Sontak, Miku menghentikan tangisnya meski ada isaknya. Dengan perlahan dia mengukir senyum meski terasa sangat susah, namun itu untuk Yuki. Ya, kini semua harus berubah. Jangan ada tangis, karena Yuki akan terus sedih melihat kau menangis meski hanya sebutir air mata saja, batin Miku. Dan mulai sekarang, Miku harus membuka halaman baru, tanpa Yuki.

* * *

Miku : sekarang, kau yang kejam! Hiks… kenapa aku dibuat penyakitan? Hiks…

Yuki : lebih baik kau, Miku. Daripada aku yang diakhiri dengan kematian. Hiks… hiks…

Hikari : abaikan mereka. Okeh~ jangan lupa _review_ nya yaa… Oh ya, ini _drabble_ , fict yang jadi baru satu ini dari fict lainnya… baiklah, aku akhiri cerita ini. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA, MINNA-SAA~N!

Miku : *masih nangis*

Yuki : *sama seperti Miku*


	2. Sayounara, Senpai

(A/U) : Drabble berikutnya! Kali ini berdasarkan kisah nyata yang berasal dari kehidupan kami satu sekolah. Aku tak tahu, ini bakal kayak gimana. Tapi, sumpah! Aku tiba-tiba ingat kejadian ini! Cerita di bawah ini 100% asli! Tak ditambah-tambah, tak dikarang, semuanya murni dari awal sampai akhir kejadian. Aku kenal _dia_ waktu aku mau ikut ekskul PMR pertama kali. _Dia_ sopan dan ramah banget. Bahkan aku gak bisa lupain wajahnya dan senyumannya. Oke, (A/U)nya dilanjutkan di akhir cerita.

 _Dedication for Nando_ -senpai _, yang sempat duduk di kelas 3-B (kelas terakhirnya dalam semasa hidupnya)._

Arigatou _, Nando-_ senpai _! Kami akan selalu mengenangmu meski kami tak dapat menjangkau dirimu yang ada di atas sana. Kami merindukan senyummu._

 **Title : Sayounara, Senpai!**

 **Character : - (But, it's with your think, okay?)**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Warning : Based from real life! Cerita nyata yang dialami satu sekolah Author! Jangan kira ini nanti saya ada perasaan suka sama** ** _dia_** **nya, karena kami sesekolah memang benar-benar menyayangi** ** _dia_** **!**

 **Summary : Mengapa** ** _kau_** **pergi begitu cepat? Kami baru mengenalmu sekejap saja. Tapi inilah takdir. Semoga** ** _kau_** **bahagia dan tenang di sana.**

Aku tak menyangka ini akan benar-benar terjadi. Dunia serasa berhenti ketika pihak sekolah mendengar berita ini. Banyak orang yang merasa terpukul ketika mendengarnya. Bahkan seorang teman dari klub vokal yang sempat aku masuki menangis tersedu-sedu, dia berteriak sangat kencang sampai teman sekelasnya beserta guru kewalahan untuk menenangkannya. "Kenapa?" Kata itulah yang yang tercekat dalam tenggorokan. Semua terjadi tiba-tiba. Ya, tidak hanya teman sekelas _mu_ , bahkan adik kelas dua yang mengenal _mu_ hanya dapat diam tak berkutik. Mengapa? Aku baru mengenal _mu_ kurang dari setahun, dan pertama kali mengenal sosok _mu_ di akhir bulan Desember, saat aku dan teman seangkatanku ikut ekstrakurikuler PMR. Dan sekarang baru saja memasuki bulan Agustus, dan _kau_ telah pergi bersama sang angin. Beriringan, tanpa suara, senyap, dan… Hanya meninggalkan sebuah nama.

Saat itu, _kau_ berencana pergi bersama beberapa teman _mu_ dan pergi ke luar kota di hari Minggu. Lalu _kau_ menuju suatu tempat dengan membonceng seorang teman dekat _mu_ mengendarai motor. Entah apa yang terjadi, padahal _kau_ mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan normal. Namun, tiba—tiba ada truk yang berhenti mendadak di depan _mu_. Naas, motor yang _kau_ kendarai tetap menabrak bagian belakang truk. Tubuh _mu_ hancur, remuk, dan hanya meninggalkan jasad tanpa ada kesadaran, dengan kata lain kau telah tiada. Orang yang _kau_ boncengkan selamat, namun mengalami amnesia. Banyak yang berkata jika nyawa _mu_ telah dicabut sebelum menabrak truk tersebut dan motor yang _kau_ kendarai tetap berjalan seperti motor biasa yang disetir oleh orang yang sadar. Teman-temanmu hanya dapat memandang nanar diri _mu_ yang sudah tak bernyawa dan bersimbah darah. Entah siapa saja yang mengetahui kejadian itu secara langsung, kami hanya dapat kabar tersebut tepat esok harinya.

Malam hari setelah kejadian itu, jasad _mu_ telah dibawa ke kota kita. Yang mengetahui kecelakaan itu baru keluarga _mu_ dan teman _mu_ yang melihat kejadian itu secara langsung saja. Seorang temanku sempat bercerita jika dia menjumpai _mu_ di jembatan dekat kolam renang. Katanya, _kau_ saat itu memakai pakaian putih dan berjalan sendirian, tidak ada sama sekali luka atau cacat di tubuh _mu_ , layaknya orang yang sehat. Lalu temanku memanggilmu dengan ramah, dan _kau_ menoleh lalu membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman, senyuman yang hangat. Tentu saja temanku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, karena itu memang mirip dengan kebiasaan _mu_ di sekolah.

Esoknya, hari Senin, kami baru mendapatkan kabar bahwa _kau_ telah tiada kemarin siang. Kami kaget seketika. Temanku yang merasa baru bertemu dengan _mu_ kemarin malam langsung membeku, di hatinya berkata "Kemarin yang aku temui siapa?". Kami yang mendengar cerita temanku itu sama terkejutnya. Padahal serasa baru kemarin kami mengenal _mu_ sebagai kakak kelas yang begitu ramah. Lalu bel berbunyi, bukan upacara melainkan hanya apel pagi, memberitahukan berita duka tersebut. Hanya sebentar, lalu kembali ke kelas.

Di kelas, tak ada pelajaran. Semua guru sedang pergi menuju rumah duka, mengikuti acara pemakaman _mu_. _Kau_ dimakamkan di tempat pemakaman sebelah sekolah. Ya, sekolah kami tepat di sebelah tempat makam. Tepat saat peti mati ditimbun oleh tanah yang sedikit basah, seorang teman perempuanku dari kelas 2-H menangis histeris dan terus memanggil namamu. Dia adalah pacar _mu_ yang bahkan sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu meski _kau_ sendiri adalah kakak kelas kami, tepatnya duduk di kelas 3-B. Aku yang ada di kamar mandi sekolah yang berada dekat dengan kelas tersebut hanya dapat membisu dan menundukkan kepala, tatapanku jatuh pada lantai kamar mandi dengan tatapan sendu. Mendengar teriakkan gadis berusia 14 tahun tersebut hanya membuatku semakin merasa tak dapat bertahan lagi. Betapa pilunya suara tersebut. Air mataku semakin membendung di pelupuk mataku. Kenapa _kau_ datang dan pergi layaknya sang angin? Datang sebentar saja, lalu pergi dengan cepat. Padahal kami berharap _kau_ masih mewarnai kehidupan sekolah kami. Padahal _kau_ belum menikmati betapa menyenangkannya anak-anak kelas 3 yang akan menampilkan pagelaran kelas yang dikhususkan untuk anak kelas 3 dan akan ditonton oleh seluruh siswa dari sekolah kita.

 _Kau_ tahu? Sekolah menjadi berbeda tanpa adanya dirimu. Kini klub PMR berubah menjadi tak terurus dengan baik. Terakhir aku membuka beranda media sosial yang kau miliki, banyak sekali ucapan-ucapan yang hanya akan membuat tangis seseorang tak dapat ditahan lagi. Bahkan saat itu, tubuhku gemetar meski tak terlihat dengan jelas. _Kau_ , kakak kelas yang ramah telah berpindah tempat. Semoga _kau_ tetap mendorong kami meski dari atas sana. Meski kami hanya dapat memandang foto yang _kau_ miliki, kami tetap menyayangimu, mulai dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3. Ya, _kau_ telah mengukir cerita yang begitu menyenangkan, bahkan tidak dapat diucapkan dengan kata—kata.

Kini kami hanya dapat mengucapkan sederet kalimat sendu ini yang mungkin tak akan pernah kami harapkan, namun inilah kenyataannya. _Arigatou, Senpai. Hajimemashite, to… Sayounara._

+(A/U) : Oke… Saya jadi pilek karena drabble ini. Sumpah! Saya terpaksa membuka ingatan lagi. Kalian tahu? _Dia_ meninggal begitu tragis bahkan tulang rusuknya terlihat setelah menabrak truk. Oke, saya saya sudah merinding mendengarnya saja, apalagi kalau lihat secara langsung. Teman yang diboncengnya perempuan, temannya benar-benar amnesia setelah tak sadarkan diri! Lalu, teman sekelas saya yang lihat _dia_ malam-malam itu juga nyata. Dia nggak curiga karena memang kakak kelas kami _itu_ terlihat normal saja. Sekolah kami juga sebelahnya makam. Terus pacarnya Nando- _senpai_ itu namanya Karyn, pinter nyanyi dan pernah jadi juara 1 saat ada café yang memperingati _anniversary_ pertama. Oke, sampai bertemu di drabble berikutnya!


End file.
